Play Time
by KinkerBelle
Summary: Rayne. Smut. River's bao bei's been hurt... sad face. But River always has a plan. Two of three responses to the "Nothin' But Smut" Challenge over @ Copper for a Kiss. Turn away if smut be not what you seek. Hard M.


"My calculations indicate that nudity on my part is the surest method of seduction, am I correct?" River couldn't quite Read him, so she stepped closer.

Jayne blinked. He'd just woken only minutes ago from a dream similar to this. River was naked… but they were in his bunk. He blinked again, and she still stood before him, naked. Had he fallen back asleep? She strode towards him and his jaw hit the floor. "Uh…" he responded elegantly.

"It's not correct, is it?" She said, frowning, a pout working its way onto her face. "I was so sure."

"Uh…" Jayne said once more. "It's…" he cleared his throat and continued. "It's great, baby."

River beamed at him. She bounced with glee. Jayne's eyes trained themselves to her form. He _liked_ the bouncing. Please, please, please let there be more bouncing in store. Her tight, pert breasts were of the most interest to him, pink nipples puckered against the cold of the infirmary. His mouth watered in want of a taste. His brain did this not unpleasant fogging over thing. The room narrowed to just River, in all her glory, skin like soft moonlight shining in the harsh glare of the med bay. Med bay? Jayne shook his head.

"Woah god dammit!" He said, springing off the gurney against the wall quickly, heedless of his injured leg. "What in the seven hells do ya think yer playin' at woman?!" He screamed at her.

River frowned again, confused. Well, Jayne didn't blame her he was pretty gorram confused too! "Did you walk here like that?" He said, his voice rapidly climbing octaves.

"Yes." She said bluntly.

"Why?! People could have seen you!"

"No one would have seen me, Jayne. It's three in the morning ship time. Everyone else is asleep, and it isn't as though everyone on the ship hasn't already seen me naked."

"That aint call to be giving a more detailed show!"

River sighed. "You want to have sex!" She said, giving him her patented you-are-a-moron look.

Jayne sputtered in bewilderment. "Of course I wanna have sex. That don' explain one whit why fore you're stripped as the day you was born in the infirmary." His breathing became labored. "You said… I thought that… no, I know you done told me you weren't ready. What happened?"

River bit her lip, looking shy. The whole naked and shy thing was making his cock harden at an alarming rate. "You are injured… I can feel your pain. I know that intercourse would take your mind off it." She murmured, coming closer and taking his large hand in her soft one.

Jayne let out a startled laugh. "Baby, that's real sweet and everything… but… you don't gotta let me pop yer cherry just cuz my leg hurts."

River huffed and rolled her eyes. "I knew you would behave this way. That's why I will seduce you. Intercourse will diminish complaints."

Jayne dropped her hand. "I aint gonna take yer vir…" he blushed. "…virginity just cuz you feel bad I got shot up. Baby, don't you get it's more important than all of that?" He scowled. River shook her head.

"Not so. Just membrane. Not important."

"Yes important! Jesus, woman! Yer gonna undue me without even tryin'."

River snuck under his left arm with unreal speed, pressing her bare body into his side. Jayne sucked in a sudden breathe, the feel of her puckered nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt didn't exactly diminish his arousal. River grinned. "I want it to be you."

Jayne raised an eyebrow. "Ya just done said it don't mean nothing to ya. That aint exactly a compliment."

River slapped at his chest lightly. "No. Said it shouldn't matter to you. Meant that you should accept my offer and just make love to me already." Jayne's ears went bright pink at her use of the term 'make love'. "My virginity clearly means different things to both of us. To you, I venture that it means my innocence. But you must understand that I have not felt innocent in many, many years. If I were to still feel the way about my lack of sexual prowess as you do, I wish you to know that I would want no other man to have the honor but you."

Jayne sighed. "Babe, now just aint the time, ok?" Jayne muttered, unable to even comprehend how it came to be that he was turning down his gorgeous, naked girlfriend when she wanted sex. River glared and crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up appealingly. Jayne couldn't help but leer.

"Fine." She said crossly. "I will go acquire garments."

Jayne grabbed her about the waist and pulled her back against him. "Let's not git hasty there, baby. This is some quality nudity you've got goin' here."

River looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "… I thought you just said…"

"And I meant it too. I aint gonna take you fer the first time with a shot up leg on the med chair in the infirmary. Won't happen. That don' mean we caint still have fun."

River's smile widened. "All very true."

"Mmhmm." He said sliding his hands up her ribs to cup her breasts.

Her breathe caught in her throat for a moment, only to be let out seconds later as a groan. "Oh… Jayne."

He ground his covered hardness into her backside. "Fuck I love it when you say my name."

Her arms raised up to lock around his neck, providing his hands better access to her body. His fingers stroked her nipples swiftly, rolling the buds between his fingers. Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed up her neck, savoring each groan that spilled from her delicious pink lips. One hands remained at her left breast while the other began to trail downwards. His large paw stilled at her stomach, fanning his fingers out to touch as much as he could. He loved her stomach, so flat and supple.

River wiggled underneath him, purposefully pressing back against him. He cried out and thrust against her involuntarily. His hand dipped further down and trailed to her dark curls. One long index finger slid down more and found her clit, pressing down forcefully and suddenly. River bucked against him, moaning his name again. "Jayne!"

His lips found the sensitive spot where River's jaw became her neck and he sucked hard. She whimpered. "More. More, Jayne please more!"

He obliged, slipping his hands down more and pinching a nipple roughly. Two fingers slipped inside her dripping wet core and River rocked against his hand urgently. Jayne gave his fingers a little extra thrust for every time she rocked forward. River was half mad with wanting him.

"Like that, huh, baby?" Jayne whispered in her ear.

"Oh… yeah!" River screamed.

"Tell me how much." He insisted.

River sobbed with the intensity of the pleasure she got when Jayne gave his fingers a good hard twist. Jayne smiled lustily into the column of River's neck. His girl definitely liked words.

"So… oh! So good! Want you in me so badly. Please Jayne, please. Make me come."

His thumb came up to ply her clit in relentless circles. It only took about a minute for her to come tumbling over the edge, soaking his hand and crying out loudly. She sighed in the after glow, still feeling fully the echoes of her orgasm. She sighed, practically glowing.

Jayne grinned and stroked her stomach. Dropping an affectionate kiss on her cheek, he hugged her close. "How was that fer fun?"

River giggled, loopy from pleasure. "Our play time is always fun."

Jayne nodded, his beard tickling her. "Always is right."

River shifted and felt his straining arousal at her back. Jayne's heartbeat easily doubled when she started to rub back against him. "But you have not had your fun."

"Trust me baby, this is fun."

River shook her head. "Not fun enough."

She spun around and with rarely seen agility, undid his belt and fly, pushing his pants down to the floor. She dropped to her knees, stroking him through his boxer shorts. Jayne was lucky he had enough control not to come right then, she was such a pretty picture naked and kneeled before him.

He hooked his thumbs through the elastic of his boxers and slid them down to join his britches. River reached out and with confidence she'd only recently gained, took him into her soft, tiny hand. Jayne reached behind him for the counter and was grateful of its solid weight. He needed something to hold on to. River dipped forward and kissed the head of his cock almost reverently. Jayne almost shut his eyes in bliss but forced himself to keep looking down. He knew it wouldn't last long, him being so turned on from already making her come, but he was determined to watch. Her little pink tongue darted out and she licked at him like a syrupy sweet. Jayne groaned. "Oh baby, just like that."

River smirked and without warning took the whole head into her mouth, sucking hard. She felt her lover buck beneath her and she brought her hands up to run soothingly over his hips. Her head bobbed up and down, still sucking. Jayne cried wordlessly when her hand went from rubbing soothing circles on his hip to firmly grasping the base of his cock. So. Good.

River increased her speed, and sucked even harder. Jayne's fingers funneled into her hair and he cupped her skull as gently as he could manage while he pumped his hips into her, coming down her throat.

Jayne fell back against the counter, boneless and thrumming with pleasure. The sound of River coughing drew his attention back downwards. She was making a sour face. It was kind of cute and made him laugh a little.

"Sorry." He muttered.

She gave him a displeased look. "You could have warned me."

"Didn't know my own self."

River sighed. "Acceptable excuse this time. In future you will have to tell me, though." Jayne nodded, bringing his hand to her cheek and stroking softly. She swooned into the touch and he motioned for her to stand. She smiled and stood, tugging his boxers up with her. He grinned and wriggled into them properly before scooping her up in his arms and nuzzling her nose into his.

"Enough fun fer one night?" he asked, squeezing her gently.

She nodded. "Yes. Now come to my room with me, it's cold in here."

Jayne chuckled. "Yer brother aint gonna pitch a fit when I aint here tomorrow morning?"

River shrugged. "You have no regard for anything else he tells you."

Jayne considered this and nodded. "Yer right."

They traveled to her room and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
